Lily and the Marauders read The Deathly Hallows
by Anniewriter
Summary: Lily and James bring home baby Harry from the hospital, when a book appears in their house. A note taped to the book claims to be from the future. Can they change the future?


"This is your new bedroom, Harry," Lily said as she carried her newborn son into a nursery.

James followed and looked down into his son's face; he couldn't believe the joy that always filled him when he saw his son. He'd been excited during Lily's pregnancy, but actually seeing Harry, hearing him cry, and holding him gave him pleasure that he'd never experience before. This child was _his_.

He was scared as well; he was scared for all their futures with Lord Voldemort killing everyone, not to mention the prophecy that had been made. They had only heard about it shortly before Harry was born. He also didn't know if he'd make a good father or not. His parents had died from an illness not too long ago; he didn't have parental advice anymore. Luckily, Lily's parents were around to help out, and Lily as well. Not to mention the Marauders.

As he thought about them, a noise in the kitchen made them jump. James and Lily looked at each other apprehensively until they heard Sirius' bark like laugh. James had quite forgotten that they were coming to see Harry in his new home for the first time. The Longbottom's were coming as well to introduce Harry and Neville. The two boys were born just a day apart; they hoped that the boy's could be best friends.

Lily and James hurried down to the kitchen, where their friends were joking around. After some explanations, it turned how that Peter had managed to splinch himself before they had arrived. Lily looked disapproving when they laughed and James held back a smile.

Now it wasn't that they thought splinching was funny, it was because it was Peter who always managed to do so, even though he hsd passed his test. This was mind boggling to the Marauders. Peter had told them that he didn't splinch himself during his test, so he didn't understand why he did after the test.

"It's not every time," Peter protested, "and it was only a part of my nose this time. It got fixed back on in the end."

"Well, moving on, here is Harry," Lily said.

Sirius moved forward eagerly, he had been made Harry's Godfather after all. Remus and Peter also looked down at Harry admiringly. There was a loud rap on the door, which caused them all to jump. Remus hurried to answer the door. After going through the security questions, Frank and Alice entered the room with baby Neville.

"Hello," Alice said pleasantly.

Frank and Alice were older than the Marauders and Lily, but James had become good friends with Frank at the Ministry. They became even closer after it was revealed that the prophecy could mean Neville.

"Here is your new best friend, Harry," Lily said softly to her baby as she walked over to Alice and Neville.

"Just so everyone knows, now that Harry is home, we are putting up the anti-apparition wards," James said to the room at large. "They should be up within this week, so it wouldn't be wise to try and apparate here anymore," his eyes fell on Peter Pettigrew.

CRACK!

There was a chorus of swears, everyone in the room, excluding Neville and Harry of course, held up a wand. It had sounded a lot like a person apparating, but there was no one there. Instead, a book lay on the floor with a note taped to it.

Remus walked over to it slowly, and picked up the book.

"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows," He read aloud. "What the hell?"

Everyone went over to Remus. The book indeed was titled: _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. _On the cover were three people flying out a vault, one resembled James an awful lot. Remus pulled the note off the book and read:

"This book is written about events that happen in the future. It is sent to you because you _can_ change the future. This is written from the point of view of Harry Potter, Lily and James son. Firstly, let me just give you a summary of the events that led up to this book. On Halloween 1981, Lord Voldemort entered Lily and James Potter's place when their Secret Keeper revealed where they were. Now, before you point fingers at the person who did this, give him the chance to redeem himself. At this point, he has the chance to change his actions. Perhaps by reading this book, it will help him make his decision when he realizes what his choices lead him to."

"Well, who is it then?" James asked.

He knew that he'd only name Sirius Black as Secret Keeper if it came right down to it, so he had a hard time believing that he'd betray them.

"Let me keep reading," Remus answered but his eyes fell on Peter Pettigrew and he was frowning. "This man is Peter Pettigrew-"

This caused a roar of outrage, James and Lily even yelled for him to get out of their house, Sirius brought out his wand and pointed it at him. Remus was glaring at Peter and shaking his head. It was Frank who held up his wand and let out a couple loud bangs.

"As the note said… give him a chance," he said but he was also glaring at Peter. "Go on Remus."

"He turned traitor on the Order of the Phoenix and acted as a spy for a year. The night Lord Voldemort went for the Potter's, he killed James first-" at this point everyone had tears in their eyes, James and Lily were hugging but Remus continued to read, "then went for Harry. Lily, however sacrificed herself to give Harry a chance to live. By doing this, she also gave him a protection against Lord Voldemort. When he tried to kill Harry next, the curse rebounded on him and he disappeared," Remus had to stop reading at this point as everyone cheered, even though the circumstances were sad.

"Harry Potter was sent to live with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon afterward. They did not treat him well, the resented having him. The reason he wasn't sent with Sirius? The Potters told the world that Sirius was their Secret Keeper and then switched to Peter Pettigrew. Naturally he was blamed for betraying them, but Sirius went after Peter who killed several muggles with a single curse, faked his death and lived as a rat for twelve years-"

"Peter, you're not working for him now are you?" James asked softly.

Peter shook his head.

"Lift up your sleeve," Frank told him.

Frank checked him and nodded, Peter didn't have the Dark Mark.

"Why did you want to see his sleeve?" Lily asked.

"Death Eaters get branded with the Dark Mark on their forearm," Frank explained. "It's how Lord Voldemort contacts his member's. Not many people know that."

"You're going to do an Unbreakable Vow after we read this book Peter," Sirius told him.

"How do we know this isn't a joke?" Alice asked. "What if that book is dangerous?"

They all looked at each other. Quickly Remus checked the book to see if there wasn't any dark spells on it. It seemed to be just a book after he and Frank checked it.

"Well I do have a sister named Petunia and she is married to Vernon," Lily said. "Not many people know that. I wonder how it got here then?"

No one could answer, instead Remus decided to finish reading the note which talked about Harry's years at Hogwarts. James and Lily didn't look impressed when they learned just how Harry was treated. Sirius looked devastated when it revealed that he eventually dies as well. They all were upset by the end because it said that Dumbledore also dies.

"Now, you have a good idea about what happened before Harry turned seventeen. This book will tell you all you need to know now," Remus concluded.

He looked surprised that he was dating Sirius' second cousin in the future when they all knew she was just a little girl now.

"Let's move to the sitting-room," Lily said. "Then we'll read it out loud."

"Who wants to read first?" Remus asked.

"I will," James said. He took the book from Remus, and then sat beside Lily on the couch. Everyone else found a place and sat down.


End file.
